Illuminated
by Darkwing45
Summary: Wolfscar lives in a clan that is built around pride, order, and death. After moons of dealing with his clans torment he is sucked into a world of darkness. He is blind to any happiness and can only listen to the outraged cries of his clanmates and the screams of the innocent. His future seems dark until a mysterious young she-cat steps into his life, illuminating his world.
1. Prologue

The night of the execution was a rather dark one. The moon was only a sliver and most of the stars hid behind clouds. This made viewing the event only harder, especially for a certain one-eyed tom. He was sat in the back of the crowd.

His black pelt made it almost impossible to see him. The only part of him that didn't blend into the darkness was his one bright emerald eye, which focused on the two cats in the front of the feline crowd.

One of these cats was the deputy. He stood in front of group with his silver furred chest puffed out to show his importance and superiority. The other cat was a young pregnant queen. The color in her eyes seemed to dull, her posture was slumped down. She had given up all hope.

"Cats of Rainclan" The silver-furred deputy meowed quietly "We gathered here tonight to cleanse this once pure clan of its dirt. Tonight we get rid of this code-breaker, this fox dung, this sinner" he turned to the dull eyed queen "this filth" he spat his vile words at her direction.

The one-eyed tom listened intently; clinging on to each word like it was a fat squirrel in the middle of a cold leaf bare. He told himself that he was paying attention because it was the rules, but he was just deluding himself. He was listening because a small part of him was hoping the words would cleanse him as well.

"This is Swiftheart" the deputy stated as if her clanmates had forgotten "Over the past moon she has broken the warrior code"

Shouts of outrage came from the on lookers. A few toms come forward to spit at her. Others flung gravel and dirt on the queen perfectly groomed pelt. She had spent all afternoon washing it, she at least wanted to at least look decent when she died. Oh well.

"She not only trespassed onto Gorgeclan territory but she got impregnated by a Gorgeclan tom." the deputy continued to shout in hate "Thanks to the recent invasion we have also learned that this flea bag told this tom of Rainclan's schedule."

The day before, Gorgeclan had attacked the camp conveniently when most of the warriors were out. Luckily one of the patrols had heard the battle cries and came running home. Feeling horribly guilty, Swiftheart admitted that she told the Gorgeclan tom.

"What if Gorgeclan won and drove us away!" The one-eyed tom called from the audience.

"What if they hurt the kits or elders" another tom yowled "You put innocent lives in danger" he looked at her swollen belly "And you call yourself a mother when you could have been responsible for the death of kits."

The queen couldn't take it anymore. Each outcry was a scratch to the chest. The queen's guilt and fear was building up. She fell to the ground with a dull thud.

"What's wrong with you can't face up to your crimes?" The deputy asked. There was no response from Swiftheart. The deputy crouched down to become eye level, he unsheathed his long claws.

"I said, can't face up to your crimes?" then in one quick motion he raked his claws across her delicate face.

As Swiftheart wailed in agony, the one-eyed tom flinched. The scar that imprisoned his left eye started to sting. He was remembering his own blow.

The deputy deiced not to stall this any longer. The clan was in an up roar and Swiftheart was shaking in pain and fear, it was time to strike. At this point, the black tom couldn't take it anymore. He shut his one opened eye.

He heard the single squeal of pain, then the deafening silence. When he had the courage to open his eye, he saw the deputy standing with his silver, blood-stained chest puffed out in pride. The pregnant queen was on the ground in a pool of her own blood. The code breaker was dead; the clan was once again pure.

The angry crowd turned into cries of glee and pride. The one-eyed tom said nothing.

"You okay Wolfscar?" Snowstorm asked.

"Yes, of course" he answered. Of course he was okay, because the body of the queen could have been him. He was lucky just to have a scar.

After a while the clan went to bed, their hearts filled with pride. Starclan was once again watching over Rainclan.


	2. Chapter 1 Fateful Encounter

The day meaning was put back into Wolfscar's life was ironically stormy. What started as a drizzle soon became a down pour by mid afternoon. The cats of Rainclan were soaked to the bone and dripping with misery. Worst of all, as the weather worsen; the dens began to fall apart.

"This is all Swiftheart's fault you know" Webwhisker, the silver-furred deputy pointed out. He and the other warriors were in the warrior den, watching as the rain slowly took about their shelter.

Snowstorm grumbled "Yes because I'm sure some mouse brain in Starclan just gave her the ability to control weather." The white tom had a knack for being sarcastic and against anything Webwhisker stood for, which was probably why he was Wolfscar's only friend.

Webwhisker scoffed at him "No idiot, I am talking about how she let Gorgeclan invade the camp, during the fight dens were trampled on. We weren't given enough time to fix them before this storm."

It had been a moon since Swiftheart's death, yet most of the clan felt the need to blame for every bad thing that happened. Webwhisker explained that Starclan was still furious with Rainclan.

"But thing are getting better" He stated that Starclan sent them little signs to show that they are slowly forgiving the clan. Like the birth of Webwhisker's healthy little she-cat, who was birthed by his mate a few days after the execution.

Of course Snowstorm was the only one brave enough, and dumb enough, to argue "Hate to break it to you Webwhisker but queens have given birth to kits since the beginning of time. Just because your loud-mouthed mate had a daughter doesn't mean Starclan has once again blessed us."

Snowstorm spent the rest of the day picking the ticks off of the elders' backs.

"Cloverstar is coming" Shadowflare , the she-cat with the sharpest nose in the clan, warned.

Seconds later a damp cream-colored she-cat walked into the warrior's den. Even though it was a short walk from leader's den, Cloverstar looked like she had walked to Gorgeclan and back. She was completely soaked and shivering from the wet water that clanged to her pelt.

"I hate bad weather" she complained and without an explanation on why she was here, she walked into the den and sat in the middle of her clanmates. She began to groom her long fur.

"Now I know you're waiting for the rain to stop before doing any work, but I don't think it's going to retreat any time soon." Cloverstar said between licks "So break time is over. I want three patrols. One will be lead by Webwhisker; this patrol will go around camp and repair the dens that are leaking."

"The other two will be hunting patrols. I want one to hunt at the hills and the other to hunt at the rabbit holes. Prey should be seeking shelter there."

That was Cloverstar for you. She's a rather small and lithe she-cat, the opposite of what you'd imagine a ferocious leader to look like. But her quick thinking, cleverness, and patience has made her a force to be reckoned with and deserving of the star prefix.

As Webwhisker began to organize his cats, Cloverstar walked up to Wolfscar.

"Now that I think about it, there is a cave near the Gorgeclan border" Wolfscar nodded, he knew the place. "Usually during storms prey likes to shelter there. Wolfscar can you go their and ummm" Cloverstar looked around the den.

She pointed to a senior warrior near the back of the den who was sleeping "And bring sleepy head with you."

Wolfscar gulped, he was just given the awful task of waking up old Cricketsong ''Yes Cloverstar"

At first he gently nudged the cream tom, but Cricketsong didn't even flinch. It wasn't until Wolfscar was shaking him and calling out his name did he wake up.

"What?" the senior warrior snapped "The clan better be flooded, on fire, or being attacked."

Wolfscar shook his head "Cloverstar wants us to hunt near Gorgeclan border"

"That old fleabag wants us to go out in the rain!"

_You are calling her old? _Wolfscar couldn't help laughing, considering Cricketsong was Cloverstar's father.

"Come on, everyone has to work in the rain too" Wolfscar nudged him out of his nest.

"Fine but it better clear up by the time we get there"

As if the storm clouds could hear Cricketsong, the rain began to clear up. It was reduced to a drizzle by the time the duo made it to the cave. That didn't stop the old tom from complaining the whole way.

"As her father, Cloverstar shouldn't give me so much work. I raised her for Starclan's sake! Doesn't that moue brain know that I was on the dawn patrol? I deserve a nap."

"Hey" Wolfscar interrupted his rant "Since it's not rain as hard why don't you hunt in the cave while I'll hunt near the border"

"Whatever you say scarface" Cricketsong snorted and began his hunt.

Wolfscar sighed with relief. Oh the joy of being away from that loud mouth! He doubt he was going to be able to hunt in the mud, but it was better than being with Cricketsong.

As he suspected, he wasn't able to pick up any scents. The rain blocked everything off. He deiced to get even closer to the border. Gorgeclan ground was mostly stone so mud would no longer be a problem. But as he walked he spotted white fur a few tail lengths ahead of him.

_Hare! E_xcitement rushed through him. He sniffed the air to pick up its scent, but the delicious scent of rabbit didn't reach him. Instead he was greeted with the scent of Gorgeclan.

"Hey!" he growled at the white fur he originally thought was a hare.

Wolfscar watched as two brown ear perked up. The Gorgeclan cat turned her head showing Wolfscar a set of golden eyes that pierced through the dark, overcast forest.

Then something clicked something deep down inside of him made him stop and look into those bright golden eyes. Something made him stand still instead of confronting the intruder. Something in made him think 'those are the most stunning eyes I have ever seen'.

"Hey" the intruder answered back nonchalantly leaving Wolfscar to stare at her dumbfounded.

Little did he know that this chance encounter would be the starting point of Wolfscar long journey.


	3. Chapter 2 Tiny Paws and Big Worries

Wolfscar watched as the she-cat slowly got up. Besides the tuft of white fur on her back, she was completely caked in mud. Her golden eyes still stay affixed to Wolfscar's body, but they weren't wide with alert at the presence of an enemy. They were wide with curiosity.

"What are doing in the mud?" Wolfscar asked annoyed.

"Stuff" clumps of mud slide off her body and splatted on the ground.

"Let me rephrase that, what are you doing in Rainclan mud?" He hissed and bared his teeth.

Her curiosity was swapped with a puzzled look. Wolfscar pointed with his tail toward the Gorgeclan border, which was a few tail lengths away.

The mud covered she-cat said nothing; she trotted back to her territory then turned back.

"Don't be too angry, it was accident. I wasn't that far into your territory and the rain will wash my scent in no time. So...no hard feelings?" She battered her eyes innocently.

"How can I believe you?" Wolfscar asked "What if you are a spy?"

She shrugged "I can't prove anything to you"

Wolfscar sighed "Fine, as long I don't scent any Gorgeclan stench on this side of the border".

"Well" she smiled "I can't say what my clanmates will do, but I'll be sure to be more careful next time. Okay? Alright bye" and with a flick of a muddy tail, she was gone.

Wolfscar stood where he was until she disappeared from sight.

"What's that racket?" a cranky, muffled voice came from behind. Wolfscar turned to see Cricketsong approaching him, a mouse dangling from his jaw.

"A Gorgeclan cat strayed too far from the border, but I chased her off" Wolfscar explained.

"Great now we have an excuse to go back. We obviously have to camp and report this immediately"

Wolfscar rolled his eyes "You're still complaining? Even though the storm clearing up."

"Mouse brain, didn't you notice that it picked up again?" Wolfscar was about to object but then he realized that he old cat was right. It had gone back to pouring rain, how did he not notice.

"But all we have is that mouse"

"We will tell everyone that we spent all our time with the Gorgeclan cat situation." Cricketsong said matter-o-factually.

"Fine let's go h-" suddenly there was a loud crack of thunder. Startled, Wolfscar nearly jumped out of his pelt, all fur was standing on end. Seconds later the two saw a yellow streak across the sky.

Cricketsong snorted with laughter "What's wrong young warrior, scared of thunder?"

Still shaking, Wolfscar mumbled "I'm not very fond, come on let's go home."

The two managed to get home in one piece. When arriving at camp, they were meet with chaos. The den repairing patrol was running den to den, trying to keep them from falling down. Luckily, ever den was still standing.

"Oh good you're back" An exhausted sounding Webwhisker meet them at the entrance. He took one look at the mouse and snorted "Is that all?"

"We ran into some trouble with Gorgeclan" Wolfscar explained.

Webwhisker lashed his tail "What!? What happened, did those fox dings attack you?"

"No, no we are good" Cricketsong put his tail on Wolfscar's muzzle.

"I'll explain everything to Webwhisker and Cloverstar. You go take the prey to the nursery." Wolfscar gave him a quizzical look. Sure, he had told the old tom what happened on the way home, but shouldn't he be the one to tell the story. Regardless, Wolfscar obeyed without question and took the mouse.

"And for starclan's sake let's get out of the rain!"

After grabbing a sparrow from the fresh-kill, Wolfscar went to the nursery. They are currently only two queens occupying the nursery. One is Webwhisker's mate, Quietstream, who was nursing a little she-cat. Then there was Bramblecloud, a brown-furred pregnant queen.

Wolfscar put the mouse and sparrow down "Hello Quietstream" He turned to the brown queen "Hi mother".

Bramblecloud purred "Hello Wolfscar, it's always a pleasure to get visited by you."

Wolfscar nudged the prey towards their nests "I brought you two food" he picked up the sparrow and approached Queitstream.

"Oh, don't give that to me. Give it to your mother; she has more mouths to feed."

"Really?"

Dawncloud nodded "Morningdew came in this morning to check-up on me. At one point she put her paw to my belly and felt the kits. She said there should be about three in here"

"Congratulations, but why did Morningdew have to check-up on you. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" Bramblecloud reassured.

"Smokefoot was the one who requested Morningdew look at her" Quietstream explained "He said that she didn't look that great"

Wolfscar studied his mother, her eyes were drooping and her fur was ruffled and unclean.

"You look like you haven't a good night's sleep in moons!" Wolfscar exclaimed.

"She hasn't, trust me. Her tossing and turning keeps poor little Cloudkit awake" Quietstream then licked her daughter tiny head.

Bramblecloud bowed her head "Sorry Cloudkit, it's just that the kits kick me all night"

It was obvious "You're lying" Wolfscar pointed out. When she said nothing Wolfscar gave her a stern, the same one she used one him when he was a kit. Even with one eye it was still effective.

Bramblecloud sighed and gently put a paw on her swollen belly "I guess I'm just worried about the birth."

That was not what Wolfscar suspected. How could she worry? This time would be so much different from last time. For one, Smokefoot was here and was supporting her though the pregnancy. Wolfscar's father died before the birth, leaving Bramblecloud all alone.

Not only was that, but last time Bramblecloud much younger. Only a few days out of the apprentice den. Now she was older and stronger.

Wolfscar tried to think of what to say to comfort his mother, but just couldn't find the words. He was interrupted by a sharp tug on his tail. Turning he saw a mass of white and black fur on his tail.

"Cloudkit get off him!" Quietstream scolded.

Wolfscar laughed as the little she-cat got off and crawled back into her nest, head and tail drooping. Cloudkit was certainly a curious thing.

Despite Quietstream being blue furred and Webwhisker being silver, Cloudkit somehow managed to white with black spots. This caused a small uproar with a few who accused Quietstream of cheating. But Quietstream explained it run in the family.

This was hard to prove, since most of her close kin was dead. But those who knew her mother confirmed that she was telling the truth. Setting the suspicion to rest.

Though, now that Wolfscar got to see the kit, he saw that she resembled someone else.

"I hate to ask this, Quietstream, but were you and Swiftheart related at all?" Cloudkit wasn't an exact copy. For example, unlike Swiftheart she had small ears like her father, a long fluffy tail from her mother, and icy blue eyes.

"It's okay, I actually get asked that a lot. I believe Swiftheart was my mother's sister's daughter. Though I think Cloudkit looks more like my mother." Quietstream looked at Cloudkit "Okay I think it's time to sleep now"

Cloudkit whined but then let out a huge yawn. "No, no that was nothing. I actually very awake." Cloudkit argued.

The three older cats laughed. "Well I think I should be going now" Wolfscar announced.

"Bye Wolfscar, come back soon"

"Don't worry, Quietstream, I will. Bye Cloudkit". Cloudkit waved her tail.

He made his way to the entrance, before stepping out he turned to Bramblecloud.

"Mother"

"Yes?"

"Don't worry about the birth or the kits, I don't know how but I can tell that everything will be fine. The birth will go smoothly and the kits will be healthy and strong. They'll have a loving mother, father, and big brother. I'm sure they'll have a bright future in Rainclan"

Bramblecloud looked surprised but still nodded "Thanks Wolfscar, I do feel more assured."

Wolfscar gave her a smile and left the nursery. He probably didn't put all her worry to rest, but hopefully his words were enough to get her to sleep through the stormy night.


End file.
